1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toothed plate-link chain having a plurality of link plates that form chain links in the transverse direction. The link plates of adjacent chain links partially overlap, and the chain links are hingedly connected to each other by hinge pins that extend through receiving openings in an overlap region of the link plates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toothed plate-link chains are known in many variants from the existing art. With a toothed plate-link chain that runs between two toothed wheels at a fixed transmission ratio, the impact impulses of the link plates on the tooth flanks of the toothed wheels causes a structure-borne noise to be introduced into the system, which results in a sound emission. The tooth meshing frequencies that arise due to those impact impulses are present at all rotational speeds. The rotational speed of the chain drive determines the frequency, which becomes higher the faster the chain drive rotates.
It is known to improve the acoustic properties of a toothed plate-link chain by randomizing the link plate lengths or randomizing the tooth flank contour. It is also known to effect an optimization of the sound emissions through parallel positioning of two toothed chains which run at an offset of half a link plate length to each other.
An object of the present invention is to reduce the effect of impact impulses of the link plates on the tooth flanks, and thus to optimize the magnitude of the meshing impulses and the times during which they act on the toothed wheel.